Bagaimana Perjalanan Eren Pergi Ke Marley?
by florianon.98
Summary: Setelah Chapter 101, banyak spekulasi yang beredar soal bagaimana Eren pergi ke Benua Utama. Apakah sendiri, ataukah bersama beberapa anggota Recon Corps? Apakah bersama Mikasa? Ataukah tidak memberitahu Mikasa sama sekali. Saya mencoba berteori tentang bagaimana Eren pergi ke Benua Utama, lewat fanfiction ini.
1. Part 1 : RENCANA EREN (01-21 19:13:49)

#fanfiction

[#teori bagaimana Eren pergi ke Marley]

#spoiler

Latar waktu setelah Chapter 90.

Disclaimer :

Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama

All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.

_

 **Part 1 : RENCANA EREN**

_

Eren menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Armin. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menerimanya dengan heran.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja. Beberapa rencanaku." balas Eren, lalu meraih cangkirnya dari atas meja kamar. Menyesap teh panasnya.

"Akan ada festival di Marley. Beberapa bulan lagi mungkin. Sepertinya cocok untuk melakukannya disana." ucap sang mata kehijauan selagi Armin membaca tulisan pada lembaran kertas.

Armin mengerutkan dahinya. "Melakukan apa?"

"Memancing shifter titan terakhir, yang belum kita ketahui itu, keluar."

Lalu hening. Armin belum berkomentar lagi. Ia masih menekuri tulisan milik Eren. Terlihat beberapa kali kerutan muncul di dahinya.

"Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, Eren?" pekik pemilik rambut pirang itu tertahan setelah membaca habis rencana Eren. Ia kumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas milik Eren, lalu tergesa menyerahkannya pada si pemilik.

"Mencari tau kebenaran versi mereka, menggagalkan rencana mereka, dan menawarkan perdamaian." balas Eren enteng. "Tapi kalau mereka menolak perdamaian, yasudah"

"Lalu membuat kerusuhan pada acara festival?"

"Kalau rencana awal gagal, Armin."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendengus. "Aku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula peralatan militer kita belum siap sepenuhnya."

"Menurutku, itu sepadan dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada kita, Armin." balas Eren. "Soal senjata, itu urusan gampang."

"Lalu, apa bedanya kita dengan mereka?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Kita korban yang menuntut pertanggungjawaban mereka, Armin. Sedangkan mereka pelaku yang menindas kita seenaknya."

Armin menghela nafas kasar. "Apapun itu, aku tidak setuju dengan rencanamu, Eren. Rencana terakhirmu itu sama saja dengan balas dendam penuh nafsu."

"Terserah. Tapi aku akan melakukannya." ucap Eren, lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

"Memangnya sudah dapat persetujuan dari Danchou dan Heichou?" tanya Armin, menoleh pada Eren yang kini sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Belum. Akan kuajukan rencanaku itu besok." balas Eren dingin. "Selamat tidur, Armin."

Armin menghela nafas pelan. "Ya, selamat tidur, Eren."

_

Cahaya berwarna kemerahan perlahan muncul dari ufuk timur, menciptakan pemandangan indah di pagi itu. Burung-burung kecil mulai sibuk berkicau, menyambut datangnya pagi yang cerah.

Pukul setengah 6 pagi. Lelaki bersurai pirang mendorong pelan selimutnya, lalu menegakkan punggungnya. Duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Memindai sekilas seluruh kamarnya, yang juga kamar Eren, dan ia tak mendapati Eren di sudut manapun.

Mungkin sedang mandi, pikirnya. Dan benar, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Eren yang baru keluar dari sana.

"Tak biasanya kau sepagi ini sudah mandi." ucap Armin, berbasa-basi. Hanya dibalas deheman singkat Eren.

"Aku mau segera menemui Danchou untuk mengajukan rencanaku." sahut lelaki bersurai coklat itu, mengumpulkan lembaran kertas miliknya setelah ia selesai berpakaian.

Armin yang baru akan masuk ke kamar mandi, menoleh sejenak ke arah Eren. "Sekarang?"

"Ya. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Kemudian, Eren bergerak menuju ruangan Danchou. Sedangkan Armin melanjutkan ritual paginya.

TOK TOK

"Eren Jeager, Danchou." ucap lelaki itu, setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya.

"Silakan masuk!" balas suara didalam ruangan itu. Suara Hanji.

"Ahh~ Kau rajin sekali kemari sepagi ini," ucap Hanji saat Eren sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Hanya sebuah meja kerja yang menghalangi keduanya. "Aku bahkan baru sampai disini beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Danchou." respon Eren.

"Ya ya, tidak masalah. Kau kesini pasti ada sesuatu. Ya kan?"

"Ya. Saya ingin mengajukan izin." sahut Eren. "Izin berangkat ke Marley secepatnya."

Dahi Hanji berkerut. "Astaga. Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, Eren. Sudah kubilang, kan, kalau kita tetap akan melaksanakan misi ke Marley. Empat bulan lagi, lho. Bukan waktu yang lama kan?"

"Bagiku itu terlalu lama, Danchou." balas Eren. "Aku butuh ke Marley, secepatnya. Kalau bisa, malam ini berangkat."

"Ya ampun. Memangnya kau sudah tau caranya kesana? Lalu masuk ke wilayah mereka tanpa ketahuan itu bagaimana? Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Eren."

"Aku sudah tau. Bahkan, lokasi orang-orang yang bisa kita ajak kerjasama." Eren menatap atasannya dengan tatapan yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Seketika Hanji menoleh padanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ingatan dari Krueger?" tanyanya, memastikan dugaan. Dan hanya dibalas deheman singkat Eren.

"Menurut ingatan yang kudapat, akan ada festival disana. Dan biasanya ada pementasan drama tentang sejarah titan dan bagaimana Marley menyelamatkan dunia dari titan." jelas Eren, menyerahkan lembaran kertas miliknya yang berisikan detail rencana. "Kalau kita ingin tau siapa saja petinggi militer musuh, beserta tokoh-tokoh Marley, saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat. Mereka akan datang pada acara festival itu, terutama pada saat pementasan."

Hanji mengangguk-angguk sejenak. Lalu meraih lembaran kertas itu. Membacanya dengan seksama. Eren menunggu dengan sabar.

"Rencana-rencanamu cukup matang. Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini? Tidak bisakah kamu menunggu empat bulan lagi?" Hanji menatap Eren. "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Mikasa?" tanya Hanji, menebak. Terdengar helaan nafas dari lelaki bersurai cokelat itu.

"Ya, aku yakin Mikasa akan menghalangi kepergianku sebelum semua perlengkapan militer siap."

"Hm, begitu ya?" Hanji menopang dagunya sendiri. "Meski rencanamu sematang ini, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memberikanmu izin, Jeager. Kita belum sepenuhnya tau kekuatan militer musuh, ditambah semua tawanan yang kita ringkus saat penyerangan setahun lalu, bunuh diri massal. Kita tidak punya informasi terbaru soal musuh."

"Dan informasi dari ingatan Krueger juga tidak bisa kita andalkan sepenuhnya." lanjut Hanji. Eren mendengus.

"Maaf yaa~ Tapi kau tau sendiri kan peralatan kita belum sepenuhnya siap. Ditambah, sektor pertahanan kita juga belum cukup kuat saat ini, kalau-kalau kedatanganmu ke Marley memicu serangan dadakan mereka kesini." jelas Hanji. "Kau harus bersabar sedikit lagi ya Eren." pintanya.

Eren hanya diam. Patuh mendengar ocehan atasannya itu. Bagaimanapun, alasan Danchou yang tak mengizinkannya itu benar. Tak ada celah baginya untuk mendebat Hanji-Danchou.

"Baik Danchou. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Saya undur diri dulu."

"Ya, silakan."

Lalu Eren bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, muncul Heichou dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan disini, Hanji?" tanya Levi sesaat setelah pintu ruangan Danchou ditutup. Hanji menoleh pada lelaki bertubuh tak semampai itu.

"Dia mengajukan izin ke Marley secepatnya, Levi." balas Hanji. "Sekaligus menyerahkan rencana-rencananya."

Lelaki bersurai raven mengambil lembaran yang disodorkan Hanji, lalu membacanya.

"Tidak buruk. Tapi terlalu terburu-buru." sahut Levi.

"Aku curiga ada yang dia sembunyikan. Sepertinya sesuatu yang berbahaya, sampai-sampai ia seakan tak mau Mikasa tau ia akan pergi ke Marley secepat ini."

"Memanfaatkan Mikasa yang sedang mengurus investigasi bunuh diri massal di ibukota? Hm, dasar bocah." timpal Levi, lalu meletakkan lembaran kertas ke atas meja kerja Hanji.

_

Eren berbelok menuju kamarnya. Yha, taktiknya sedikit berhasil. Dengan tidak menyertakan keseluruhan rencana, terutama bagian 'menyerang saat festival', membuat Hanji menyetujui idenya. Tapi ia menyayangkan penolakan izinnya itu.

Eren masih melangkahkan kedua kakinya, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Apapun itu, aku harus melakukannya."

_

Pukul 23.00. Sudah nyaris tengah malam. Armin baru memasuki kamarnya setelah seharian berada di laboratorium penelitian, meneliti sampel hardening Eren dan bahan-bahan pembuatan amunisi thunder spear yang baru.

Ia terheran saat menyadari Eren tak ada di kamar. Lalu ia mengingat-ingat kemungkinan tugas yang Eren kerjakan. Muncul perasaan tak enak dalam hatinya. Cepat-cepat ia memeriksa lemari pakaian Eren. Armin tercekat. Firasatnya makin tak enak.

Ia pindai keseluruhan kamarnya, sampai kedua iris biru itu tertuju pada sebuah kertas diatas meja kamar.

Sebuah surat!

Begegas Armin meraihnya, membacanya cepat. Gemuruh di dadanya makin kuat.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, matanya membola.

" _Armin, aku berangkat malam ini. Tak perlu menyusulku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri._

 _Oya, jangan beritahu Mikasa dulu sampai ia sendiri yang menanyakanku._

 _Salam,_

 _Eren Jeager_ "

Kertas itu nyaris tak berbentuk lagi, setelah diremuk kuat oleh sang iris biru.

"Sialan!"

_

Bersambung, InsyaAllah


	2. Part 2 : MENGEJAR!

#fanfiction

[#teori bagaimana Eren pergi ke Marley]

#spoiler

Latar waktu setelah Chapter 90.

Disclaimer :

Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama

All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.

_

 **Part 2 : MENGEJAR!**

_

" _Armin, aku berangkat malam ini. Tak perlu menyusulku. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri._ _Oya, jangan beritahu Mikasa dulu sampai ia sendiri yang menanyakanku._ _Salam,_ _Eren Jeager_ "

Kertas itu nyaris tak berbentuk lagi, setelah diremuk kuat oleh sang iris biru.

"Sialan!"

Bergegas Armin menuju kamar Jean dan Connie, tak lupa meraih seragam Scouting Legion. Kemudian menyelipkan sesuatu ke saku balik seragamnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan kasar dan terburu-buru sukses membuat penghuni kamar itu kesal.

"Bisa santai, gak?!" seru Jean menahan amarah sambil membuka pintu kasar. Ia baru tertidur sejenak sebelum terdengar ketukan kasar itu.

"Darurat, Jean! Eren kabur!" seru Armin dengan wajah setengah panik setengah frustasi.

"Hah?!" respon Jean, bersamaan dengan Connie, bingung.

"Detailnya akan kujelaskan sambil jalan. Sekarang tolong panggilkan empat junior kita, Jean!" pinta Armin. "Connie, bantu aku menyiapkan kuda!"

"Astaga! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" dengus Jean. Sedangkan Connie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, efek baru bangun tidur.

Dengan setengah hati Jean dan Connie menuruti permintaan Armin, meski tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, melihat kesungguhan dan nada suara lelaki berambut pirang itu, mereka yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

\--

"Apa?!" seru kedua orang itu setelah Armin selesai menjelaskan tentang kaburnya Eren. Langkah mereka cepat namun tetap tegas, menuruni tangga sebelum berbelok menuju area asrama prajurit junior.

"Otaknya memang semakin geser setelah menemukan buku milik ayahnya." dengus Jean. "Pergilah duluan, biar aku yang mengurus empat junior itu. Kupilihkan yang paling baik yang kukenal."

"Baiklah. Kami mengandalkanmu, Jean-Buntaichou." balas Armin dan Connie berbarengan. Mereka berdua lalu melesat terus menuju kandang kuda, sedangkan Jean bergegas menuju salah satu kamar yang dihuni junior-junior andalannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ulrich! Arnulf! Merten! Ignaz! Cepat bangun!" serunya sambil menggedor kasar pintu. Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka menampilkan Ulrich dengan ketiga prajurit dibelakangnya.

"Pakai seragam kalian, lalu ikut aku. Cepat!" seru Jean lagi.

"Merten, kau pergilah ke ruangan Danchou. Laporkan padanya kalau Eren Jeager kabur. Sisanya, ikut aku." jelas Jean diikuti anggukan dari keempatnya.

\--

"Kita menyebar. Jarak antara markas dengan gerbang paling dekat sekitar 50 kilometer. Perlu sekitar satu sampai dua jam untuk mencapainya. Kita benar-benar bertaruh saat ini, karena tak tau sejak kapan Eren kabur. Berharap saja Eren masih tertahan di gerbang. Kalau diantara kalian ada yang melihat Eren, segera tembakkan suar asap. Dan yang lain, segera merapat ke arah suar asap itu dan kita hadang Eren secepatnya." instruksi Armin panjang lebar setelah mereka berenam sudah mulai memacu kuda masing-masing. Kemudian, melesat mengejar Eren.

"Sial! Semoga saja masih terkejar!" bisik Armin, cemas.

Berenam, terus memacu kudanya. Kecepatan paling tinggi yang kuda mereka sanggup.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, muncul asap kehijauan dari timur. Arah kanan Armin, segera ia membelokkan kudanya dan melesat menuju sumber asap.

Dari jauh ia melihat Urlich yang terus memacu kudanya mendekati Eren, namun dengan sigap Eren menembakkan peluru kearah junior itu.

 _Sialan_ , pikir Armin.

Untunglah Ulrich termasuk prajurit yang gesit dan pandai bermanuver. Sebelum peluru itu menyerempet dirinya dan kuda tunggangannya, ia sudah menghindar. Tangannya bersiap meraih pistol untuk menembak Eren.

"Berhenti Eren!" teriak Armin, namun tak diindahkan oleh yang disebut. Lelaki bermata kehijauan itu terus memacu kudanya menjauh dari pasukan dibelakangnya. Sedangkan mereka berenam kewalahan mengejar Eren.

"Dia pakai si Schnellste? Sialan sekali!" dengus Jean kesal saat menyadari kuda yang ditunggangi Eren. Kuda hitam dengan warna putih di dadanya, salah satu kuda tercepat yang dimiliki oleh Scouting Legion.

"Astaga! Kalau begini, bisa-bisa tak terkejar." timpal Connie. Mereka masih terus memacu kudanya, tanpa ampun. Mencoba peruntungan, meski jarak mereka yang nyaris satu kilometer dari Eren. Dan Eren terus menjauh dengan kudanya.

 _Terpaksa_ , ucap Armin dalam hati.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku sebalik seragamnya, lalu mengarahkan alat itu pada Eren.

CTAKKK

"Armin?! Kau mau membunuhnya?!" Jean berseru kaget saat menyadari alat yang dipegang Armin. Sebuah pistol.

"Tidak. Lihat saja."

Terlihat Eren terhuyung, diikuti kuda miliknya yang berlari goyah. Tak lama mereka tumbang.

Tanpa setetes darah.

Mereka berenam mendekati Eren yang terbaring di atas rumput bersama kudanya.

"Demi dinding Maria! Kau pakai apa itu, Armin?" tanya Connie yang masih sedikit shock melihat Armin menembak Eren.

"Peluru bius. Masih tahap uji coba sih. Tapi tak kusangka berguna disaat seperti ini.

"Kira-kira bertahan berapa lama, Buntaichou?" tanya Ignaz.

"Mungkin dua jam. Kuharap begitu."

"Yak, apapun itu mari kita bawa si brengsek ini ke markas. Semoga saja setelah sadar dia langsung dihajar Danchou dan Buntaichou." sahut Jean dengan nada kesal dan gemas.

"Kau manis sekali pada Eren, Jean." timpal Connie sarkastik. Jean mendengus kesal.

\--

"Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan padanya, Danchou?" tanya Armin, setelah mereka tiba di markas disambut kedua atasan mereka. Dengan wajah Heichou yang menampilkan kesan amat horor.

"Kuharap kau mengizinkanku membantai bocah ini, Hanji." desis Levi seram. Hanji terbahak.

"Ah~ tenanglah, Levi. Bagaimana kalau kita cabuti saja kuku-kukunya satu per satu, seperti yang kita dulu lakukan pada Sanez? Menarik bukan? Apalagi dia kabur tanpa sebab jelas, kurasa ia memang menyimpan suatu rencana rahasia buat disana yang ia yakin kita pasti tak menyetujuinya. Lumayan kan sambil menghukumnya, sekaligus mendapat informasi baru~" oceh Hanji dengan nada ceria. Levi mendengus. Sedangkan Armin, Jean, Connie, Ulrich, Ignaz, Merten, dan Arnulf bergidik mendengar percakapan kedua atasannya tersebut. Seperti sepasang psikopat yang siap membantai mangsanya.

"Tch! Kau cerewet sekali, Hanji." timpal Levi dengan nada dingin khasnya. "Tapi idemu itu tidak buruk."

"Ya kan? Baiklah! Aku sih sudah siap menghukumnya~" ucap Hanji.

"Kalian, siapkan ruang penyiksaannya." titah Levi dengan tatapan tajam pada Armin dan Jean. Seketika mereka berdua bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa Heichou serius?" tanya Armin takut.

"Tentu saja tidak, Armin~" kekeh Hanji dengan wajah cerahnya. "Kami cuma bercanda kok. Ya kan, Levi?" lalu Hanji merangkul Levi yang lebih pendek darinya. Rangkulan sok akrab.

"Tch!" Levi mendengus kesal mendapat rangkulan dari Hanji. Ya, rangkulan itu bisa disalah artikan bawahannya.

\--

Bersambung, InsyaAllah.


End file.
